wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoff Nosith
Geoff is a recurring character from Wotar, he has been around since the third board and he has changed quite drastically over the changes of ther boards. He was invloved in Wotar II, III, and Wotar Reborn. Funny thing is that Geoff has been rewritten for each board. Coming more to life with each new board Here is his bio from Wotar II GENERAL Birth Name: Geoffrey Nosith Race: Human, hoping to become a werewolf Age: 21 Gender: Male Occupation: Boxing Trainer Birthplace: Rome Current Location: Buffalo Family Relations: Pete is my Step Brother Weapon: Bronze Knuckles Other Items Owned: Muscle Shirt, Blue Jeans, my fathers Dog Tags BACKGROUND Personality: Outgoing, mysterious, friendly but can be mean if I need to, has a big hatred toward vampires Detailed History: When Geoff was born, the hospital he was born in was overrun by vampires so suddenly, his parents were able to get him to safety before they were taken by the vampires. He was taken in by Pete, he only found out that his parents were taken at the age of 10, (he never discovered that his parents were actually killed and eaten by the vampires) So he devoted his life to hunting down the vampires, and to discover what happened to his parents. Pete told Geoff about the werewolves and that Pete was one at the age of 16. So Geoff works to protect and provide shelter of werewolves and in turn he has the knowledge that hes helping to kill the vampires and he hopes to one day find the vampires that destroyed the hospital and his parents, and kill them. But he hopes that Pete will help him to gain the abilities to fight and kill the vampires. Fears: The Vampires that killed his parents, suffering the same fate, and silver Strengths: Brains, Muscle, Diplomacy Weaknesses: Silver, decapitation Likes: Other people/werewolves, electronics, my job, fighting vampires, sports, movies and girls Dislikes: Vampires, friends dying, vampires, Humans killing Werewolves, vampires, silver, vampires, oh and did I forget to mention vampires, lol. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Tough, rugged, 5 o clock shadow, Muscular, similar to Wolverine Clothing: Muscle Shirt, Blue Jeans Build: Muscular, but not like steroids ripped, just regular ripped Marks/Scars: 1 across the side of my face from when the hospital I was born at was attacked by the vampires. Role play Sample: None as of yet but I look forward to having fun learning how and getting some examples to see and study from, the closest to role playing I have ever done before this is World of Warcraft And here is the one from Wotar III but it's quite a bit different GENERAL Birth Name: Geoffrey Nosith Race: werewolf Age: 30 Gender: Male Occupation: Runs his own Computer repair shop Birthplace: Rome Current Location: Buffalo Family Relations: Shaw is his Step Brother Weapon: Silver Glock 9m Other Items Owned: dog tags from his time in the service, Bible, his purple heart BACKGROUND Personality: Shy, caring, protective Detailed History: When Geoff was born, there was something wrong with him that his parents caught on to very early. He had Asburger Syndrome, his parents sent him to a school to help him overcome this obstacle in his life. He was cured of all the negative sides of it in only a few months, but the doctors said there were some symptoms that will never be cured. So as a result of this disorder, he was very shy, but he was also quite smart. As a boy he was quite active in his life in Rome, playing Soccer with his friends across the street, his parents were proud of him because even though he had no knowledge of his slight disability, he was still able to make the best out of alot of situations, and he always did the right thing. When Geoff turned 8, his parents told him that they were going to send him to America when he became of age to move out of the house. For Rome was nice at the time but its quality was declining quickly, and the only chance for a bright future in his parents eyes were in America. So life went on, normally, he was a shy person in school, he got good grades, stayed in shape by working out and staying active. Played on the soccer team at his school in Rome, and his graduation was a fun one. When he reached the age of 18, his parents presented him with a gift, enough money to move to America, and gain citizenship there. His parents had been putting away that money since he was born. So, they drove him to the airport, they said their good byes and sent him on the plane, the thing he didn't realize was that, that would be the last time he ever sees his parents. When he arrived in America, he didn't know what to expect in this foreign country that he is now supposed to live in. Luckily for him he was met at the airport by a taxi driver who his parents hired to take him to the apartment they bought for him in Buffalo. He moved in and when he unpacked, he decided to just relax for a few days before going out and looking at colleges and a job. He got hired part time at a gym and part time at best buy. He got into the college of Alfred State and graduated with a bachelors in Computer Science. He met a woman named Liz and they eventually got married and had one boy. He had even started his own business in Computer Repairs. When he got older, around the age of 25, his marriage started to go south, his wife was thinking of divorcing him. Because he had started attending church and became a Christian, but his wife was such a strong Catholic that she opposed any other views. So he decided that they would go camping at the base of the Catskill Mountains. It was a long quiet trip except for his son Andy breaking the silence out of boredom. When they got there, his son and wife set up camp and he went out to search for fire wood, when he was out there he was thinking about the idea of actually leaving his wife, but also thinking about what that would do to Andy. But just has he began to contemplate this he heard a sharp scream. He ran back down to his campsite where he discovered the bodies of his son and wife laying there lifeless, next to the corpses, were the bodies of 2 other men. These men had guns on them and were actually there to kill his family, but next to the dead bodies of the murders was a huge wolf, who quickly ran off into the woods. Geoff grew mad about the people and curious about this wolf, he decided to join the army, he became a lieutenant of the 501st battalion. He received a few awards, including a purple heart for taking a shot in the hand to stop a bullet from hitting one of his comrades. One day they were having a celebration to celebrate a battle they had just one and that they were sent back to America, he decided to take his friends camping to the same mountain site were his family was killed, wondering if that same wolf would show up. He went out with he few friends he still had left and they set up they're campsite. Geoff was sleeping when he heard the 2 men taking the first watch yelled out such a scream that he almost thought it sounded like his son that night. He came out of his tent to find that same wolf attacking his campsite, it had slaughtered all of his men and he just stood there looking at it, then the wolf charged him, chomping down hard on his left arm, nearly ripping it off, then taking off into the woods. Geoff ran to the park ranger as fast as he could. Luckily they got Geoff to a hospital in time so that his arm would make a full recovery. The doctor said there was a minor infection but he didn't know what it was at the time. He went back to his apartment, very sad for the first time in 2 years. At this point he was age 27, he didn't know what to do. He was walking around the streets of Buffalo one day to be approached by a man he didn't recognize. He came to find out that this man was named Shaw, who he later discovered to be his step brother, and his only family that was still alive. After getting to know Shaw, Shaw came to tell Geoff that he was the wolf who killed his wife and sons murderers, and who killed his comrades and who attacked him. At first Geoff was mad at Shaw about this, but then Shaw explained to him that while in the woods near our site, Geoffs comrades were planning to kill him while he was sleeping, Shaw also brought enough proof to prove that he was telling the truth. He told Geoff of his werewolf nature. Geoff was shocked at first to hear this, but then came to think about the meaning that this brought to his life. He would become a werewolf like Shaw, this was the thing that he wanted to make him special, although thats not what he thought would make him special for his whole life. Geoff moved in with Shaw at his base. Geoff sold his apartment and gave the money to Shaw to use for the base, Geoff still runs his business as best he can to avoid suspicion, but now he lives the life of a werewolf Fears: Loosing his friends Strengths: Smarts, Computers, and his physique Weaknesses: The memories of his family, too trusting Likes: His friends, food, hanging out, Computers, staying in shape Dislikes: Threats against his friends, threats against him, people who disobey the rules. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Clean shaved, brown eyes, brown straight hair Clothing: Muscle Shirt, American Eagle dress shirt on top of that, American Eagle dark blue jeans, black Nike shocks Build: 6',4", medium build, tall torso, medium length legs Marks/Scars: long scar on his left arm, Mantra tattoo going across his shoulder blades Role play Sample: None as of yet but I look forward to having fun learning how and getting some examples to see and study from, the closest to role playing I have ever done before this is World of Warcraft And Finally here is the one for Wotar Reborn General Birth name: Geoff Nosith Race: Lycan Age: 26 Gender: Male Occupation: Full time Rebel leader Birthplace: Rome, Italy Current Location: In hiding Family Relations: His mother Sarah, age 45. His father Nathan, age 50. His sister Lauren, age 23. His sister Anna, age 20. His brother Tyler, age 19. His brother Justin, age 7. All of them were killed in a raid on his hometown. But they never found Justin’s body, so Geoff believes he is alive somewhere. Weapon: His werewolf form, no other weapons needed Other items owned: 5 white trucks, tents, training supplies, clothes, and medical materials Background Personality Geoff is bitter for what happened to his family in the raid, he doesn't talk much because he believes that actions are more affective. Geoff usually is single minded, perfect for focusing on a rebellion one step at a time. Geoff usually doesn't try and make friends because he is to busy with the rebellion. Detailed history Geoff was born in Rome, Italy. His parents were poor, so they didn't have much, Geoff spent most of his time studying when he was young because there wasn't anything else to do. But then he reached age 13, he started a rebellious stage, sneaking off at night to go clubbing, drinking, smoking, and sex whenever he could. Geoff was smart enough to never get wasted or get too high, so he could keep all of his senses. Geoff lived a sort of crazy life. He kept this up for years. One night shortly after his 16th birthday, he snuck out of the house to go to a night club, it was there he met a woman named Alena. They started dancing and chilling at the club, then Alena invited him back to her apartment. Geoff naturally agreed because he thought he was gonna get some, and she was really attractive. They went back to her apartment and he got ready for a night of fun, while she went to the bathroom to get ready. Geoff layed down on the bed for some love with Alena, and moments later, thats exactly what happened. Half way through, as Alena was laying on top of Geoff, something rather surprising happened...Alena donned a devilish grin, and sunk her teeth into Geoff's neck. There wasn't much time to panick, the blood loss was astounding, and before he knew it, his world had faded to black. All he remembers after that was a little spasm and then blacking out. He awoke the next morning to find his clothes folded and placed on a chair and Alena gone. He threw on his clothes and then started looking around the room for any signs of her. He then remembered that she bit him... and he immediately ran his hand over the left side of his neck, breathing heavily. There was no sign of blood on his body... but the bed told another story. By all accounts, the amount of blood on that bed should have made him a dead man. He started looking for some sort of note, he found one that looked like a girls writing that had a location in Sweden. He decided that for the sake of this beautiful girl, he would leave Rome and head out for Sweden. He had saved up some money but most of his money he had was in beer and smokes, so he decided for this girl, he withdrew all of his money and sold all of his beer and smokes(after having one of each) and he bought a plane ticket for Sweden. He wondered what would happen in Sweden, whether he would find her or some sort of trap. He finally arrived in Sweden and found a building with the address on it that matched the note, he walked up to the building that looked sort of run down but he saw security cameras on it which he thought was weird. He walked toward the door and saw that Alena was standing there just by the door. She welcomed him in and told him about the bite and what would happen as a result of it. Geoff met Alena and she welcomed him in, Geoff told Alena that he had sold most of his stuff to come be down there, so for a few days or so, he might go through some withdrawal symptoms. But Alena said that was nothing compared to what was going to happen that night. Alena explained to Geoff that she was a werewolf and was actually very old, at first Geoff was really surprised by this and then was curious as to what that meant for him. Alena continued to tell him that he was going to change into a werewolf that night because it was the first full moon since he had been bitten, which explained why he didn't change before, because he was bitten the first night after the full moon. Alena said that Geoff might not actually survive the transformation because it was extremely painful and some people do not survive due to the pain. But all Geoff could think about after hearing he was a werewolf was if Geoff and Alena had any sort of relationship. So Geoff asked about them and their relationship, Alena said “You are mine now”. So Geoff spent the day trying to prepare for the transformation and trying to meet the different lycans at the base. He met one named Damien, he seemed like a strong lycan but Geoff wasn't so sure about him, he seemed cold and emotionless. After a long wait, it was finally time for him to under go his first change. Alena said she would be there to help and control him and she hoped he would live. He went outside with Alena just before he saw the full moon, Alena quickly told him that if he wanted to save the clothes he was wearing, he should take them off. So he went to the side of the building and stripped his clothing off. He walked back out to Alena, feeling a little embarrassed that he was naked in the middle of the street, but then he started thinking about the night at her apartment, all of a sudden the full moon appeared he started to seizure. He under went violent spasms in the middle of the street, then hair started bursting from his skin and tearing his flesh to pieces as his features started to change, his hands and feet turned similar to paws and grew claws. His face grew longer and similar to a wolf, a tail burst out just above his rear and he had finally finished his transformation, at first he lay there lifeless. Alena decided to change into her werewolf form and check on Geoff. But just as Alena arrived. Geoff got up and ran, he went looking in search of fresh meat, he found a person and went to attack him, but Alena led him away to a forest where he could eat all of the wild animals he could find, he awoke the next morning in a bed with his clothes back on, he couldn’t remember much of what happened that night, all he could recall was the taste of raw venison in his mouth, Alena explained to him what had happened to him that night and that she was proud of him for surviving the first transformation and she promised she would train him and watch over him just like her child, with a few exceptions. So Geoff spent many years at the base in Sweden with Alena and the rest of the lycans and he grew to be one powerful lycan, at least to his own opinion. Geoff was living happily at the den for a long time with Alena, then one night, something started to happen. Geoff didn’t realize what was going on until he talked to Alena, she told him that vampires were attacking. Geoff looked outside and saw quite a few vampires heading for the base, and a lot of lycans already lined up outside and ready to fight, Geoff thought that he was ready to fight them so he headed out to join the other lycans on the lines. Not to long after the battle started, Geoff suffered a slight injury to his right arm, but luckily to the medical ward, he healed up fine. He thought it would at least leave a scar but it didn’t. After a few hours, Alena came to visit Geoff in the medical wing and told them how the battle went, that the vampires tried to blow up the base, but the vampires lost anyway. So Geoff got to live with Alena at the base and he was commended for his bravery (and would be stupidity, but you don’t get commended for that.) Fears: Loosing someone he loved, being betrayed, silver, and assassins working against him Strengths: Muscles, organizations, and some street smarts weaknesses: Paranoid, too trusting of close people, and to shut out Likes: His close friends, his plans, working out, and the movies Dislikes: Silver, assassins working against him, silver, and vampires Appearance Facial appearance: Strong, similar to Dwayne Johnson Clothing: Muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, light brown work boots Build: Big frame, very muscular, works out a lot. Marks/Scars: One scar on his neck from Alena. Role Playing Sample: I played this character on Wotar v3 Geoff was on the boards for Wotar II, but he didn't get the chance to make any story posts Here are all of the posts Geoff was in for Wotar III: Dawn Patrol Sweet Metallic Taste: Geoff A New Life Fun at New Orleans Alarming News And here are all of the posts Geoff was in for Wotar Reborn: Red, Bright, and Blue Blood Wrought the Day Study- Assigning a Mission Early Morning The crimson one cometh One random night Arrival Geoff has used quite a few sigs but the one at the top of the page is brand new for him. Category:Characters Category:Lycans